Bio Suit
Bio Suit is a form of natural armor/clothing worn by members of Frieza's race. Overview Members of Frieza's race posses the unique ability to grow their own clothing and armor from their own body tissue. Even when it seems as though a member of Frieza's race is unclothed they are generally wearing Bio Suits, these natural clothes can be removed at will or replaced with newly grown clothing. Even when wearing artificial clothing like Battle Armor, members have a Bio Suit underneath what ever they are wearing (basically acting as a form of undergarment). Should their artificial clothing be removed (either due to damage in battle, by powering up, or removed at the wearer's discretion) the Bio Suit underneath remains until it is replaced by newly grown clothing. Due to Bio Suits being made from their own bodily tissue, it can transform and grow along with its wearer via Nightmare Transformation. As demonstrated by Frieza, when transforming from their race's 3rd form to their True Form, the 3rd forms Bio Suit shatters and they emerge wearing a new sleeker Bio Suit which removes any damage sustained to the previous Bio Suit (as demonstrated by Frieza re-growing his Tail). The True Form's Bio Suit is made up of strong tissue and as demonstrated by Cooler, can further transform and grow along with its wearer via Super Evolution. It is also implied by Frieza that members of his race can choose the color of the tissue their Bio Suits, as he stated that he made the tissue gold colored for the Bio Suit of his Ultimate Evolution. The ability to alter the tissue's color is also seen in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Via synthetic modification, Bio Suit tissue can be combined with mechanical parts to create Cosmic Suits that increase their power and/or to repair physical damage after being heavily injured. Bio-Androids who relate to Cell also wear Bio Suits, due to his possession of the cells of Frieza and King Cold. Appearance in video games The concept of Bio Suits was first mentioned in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and they act as racially exclusive clothing for members of Frieza's race and is worn by various Frieza race Time Patrollers. 1st form Frieza's Bio Suit (sans Battle Armor) appears as an alternate skin for 1st form Frieza. Types In Dragon Ball Online, several Bio Suits (similar to the ones worn by Frieza) are available for usage by any member of the Time Patrol. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse introduces several different types of Bio Suit that can be purchased at the Clothing Shop in Toki Toki City to be worn by members of Frieza's race and like most clothing in the game, some of them effect the wearers stats when worn. These clothes are exclusive to members of Frieza's Race. Bio Suit Basic Armor made out of Frieza's race body tissue and the default Bio Suit worn by members of Frieza's race in Xenoverse, and like all default clothing it does not have any effect on the wearer's stats. This type of Bio Suit seems to be the one worn by Cooler, King Cold, and Chilled, as it possess the least amount of armor. Hero Suit Armor covered with tough tissue and the addition of thigh guards. The jewels on the armor gauntlets and shin guards of this suit are also larger. This suit increases the wearers Ki, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers stats by 2, while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 2. This type of Bio Suit is the one worn by Froze, the Frieza Clan Hero. Elite Suit Elite Armor noted for its large femur guards (the design which is reminiscent of Cell's wing, though they are located lower on the body), long crotch guard, and a collar of armor as a neck guard. The jewels on the gauntlets are large as those on the Hero Suit, with additional of armor and a circular jewel covering the back of the hands. This suit increase the wearer's Stamina, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers by 3, while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 3. The Time Patroller, Percel wears this type of Bio Suit. This type of Bio Suit is the one worn by Rezok, the Frieza Clan Elite. Berserker Suit Offensive armor featuring sharp spikes and spines. The jewels of this suit are smaller due to the addition of large shoulder, wrist, and shin spikes. In addition to the spikes on wrist gauntlets, this suit features rectangular-shaped spiked knuckle guards. The boot-like armor portions also feature a three spiked-toe section. The tail is also fully covered in spiked armor. This suit increases the wearer's Health, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers by 5, while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 5. This type of Bio Suit is the one worn by the Frieza Clan Berserker. Ultimate F Suit Ideal armor for any situation which features spines/spikes and sharkfin-like protrusions on the shoulder guards, gauntlets, and the back of the shin guards. Curved spikes also appear on the wearer's hands and feet. tail of this suit features armor that covers the tip of the tail. Two curved elongated spines also stick out from the back of the torso. This suit increase the wearer's Stamina, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers by 5, while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 5. This type of Bio Suit is the one worn by the Frieza Clan Berserker in his Super Class upgrade. Cosmic Suit A hybrid suit made by combining Bio Suit tissue with mechanical parts. Features a metal chest plate cover part of the torso. This suit increases the wearers Ki, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers stats by 5, while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 5. This type of Bio Suit is the one worn by Frieza in his Mecha state. Z Fighting Suit The ultimate Bio Suit made of tough tissue and featuring a streamline appearance. Due its overall appearance is that of the Bio Suit worn by Frieza in his true form. The only real difference is in the design of the feet portion which feature shoe-like armor instead of bare feet. This suit increase the wearer's Stamina, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers by 3, while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 3. This type of Bio Suit is the one that is worn by Frieza in his True Form and Golden Form, and also Kuriza in his True Form. Trivia *Cooler is the only member of his family who does not wear any form of artificial clothing, implying that he prefer his races natural armor over the Battle Armor worn by brother Frieza, his father King Cold, and nephew Kuriza. Frieza and Kuriza only remove their Battle Armor in order to transform. King Cold is the only member of his family who is never shown without his Battle Armor. Chilled was also known to wear artificial clothing as well. *Bio Suits are similar to the concept of the birthday suit (a slang term for nudity) as it is part of the their natural body. *Due Frieza's race characters inability to use Nightmare Transformation in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Bio Suits viewed as an alternative, allowing players to alter a Frieza race Future Warrior's armor. *Ironically in Xenoverse despite its depiction as biological armor that is grown, most of the Bio Suits must actually be purchased (save for the default Bio Suit) at the Clothing Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector just like the other racially exclusive clothing options. *Bio Suits are another example of Frieza race's unique biology and racial abilities. *It is possible that due to possessing Frieza and Cold's cells, the Bio-Android Cell may also wear a form of Bio Suit exclusive to Bio-Androids, due to similarities. However if true Cell's Bio Suit would likely be a permanent part of him (though it can still grow and transform with him). References Category:Clothing